


Skylark

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Android!Simon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Butterfly Effect, Character Death, Coming of Age, Human!Markus, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Và cứ mỗi lần nhìn xuống cậu ấy như tan ra bên dưới mình, anh lại cảm tưởng bản thân đang có cùng giấc mộng với Vladimir Nabokov.





	Skylark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinitized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitized/gifts).



> \- Một chút ghi chú trước: ngôi xưng hô trong truyện sẽ thay đổi một cách có chủ ý.  
> \- Theme song: [Stay - Hurts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nP3XB7hrFo)

 

 

 

 

 

_"Anh đang ở đây_

_đạp đổ chiếc thang bắc lên trời cao_  
_để được ở lại bên cạnh em_

 _Lâu đài cô độc nơi em anh cũng thấu._  
_Chiếc bóng nơi em cũng nằm trong mắt anh.”_

 

_Daniel Armand Lee_

 

 

 

 

_***_

 

 

Lần cuối cùng Markus nhắm mắt lại, gã thấy mình đang nằm trên một lòng suối cạn khô. Mặt trời chói chang trên đỉnh đầu gã, khiến cổ họng gã cũng cằn cỗi như sỏi đá. Mất rất lâu để gã nhận ra làn nước mỏng không biết từ nơi nào lan tới đang thấm dần vào quần áo gã, dâng lên cơ thể gã, bao lấy thân hình bất động của gã bằng một vòng ôm mát lạnh đầy thương yêu. 

Rồi khi cơn mưa trút xuống, gã mơ hồ trông thấy những hạt nước bay ngược về trời.

Markus để mình bị nhấn chìm.

 

 

 

_**[7 tuổi]** _

Markus mới 7 tuổi vào lần đầu tiên nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa ấy.

"Markus, cậu có trong đó không?"

"Không," Markus ngẩng lên từ cuốn sổ, nó không hẳn là muốn tỏ ra hằn học, nó chỉ ghét việc khách khứa của cha nó cứ nườm nượp kéo đến chia buồn kể từ sau khi mẹ nó mất, rồi vào phòng Leo với nó và nhìn cả hai đứa bằng con mắt dường như thương hại lắm. Sau đó họ sẽ tiếp tục nói về những thứ mô phạm mà khiến nó, dù chưa hiểu hết về qui cách người lớn chơi trò than khóc, khó chịu đến gai cả người. Có lẽ đây là điều duy nhất mà cả Leo và nó đều đồng tình với nhau suốt những năm tháng đành hanh và cãi cọ liên hoàn. "Anh là ai?" Cuối cùng nó nói thêm, vì sự thôi thúc từ phần phép tắc mà nó đã được rèn giũa nghiêm chỉnh.

Một tiếng cười khẽ vang lên đằng sau cánh cửa. "Chào Markus, tên tôi là Simon, một mẫu người máy gia đình độc quyền của CyberLife dành tặng cho ngài Manfred cha cậu. Rất hân hạnh được gặp cậu. Cậu có muốn mở cửa cho tôi không?"

Bàn tay đang cầm bút sáp của Markus ngừng lại. Nó tụt xuống khỏi ghế học và dè dặt đi đến gần cửa phòng. Người máy của CyberLife? Sao cha lại nhận một người máy nhỉ? Chẳng phải cha lúc nào cũng bảo rằng ông chán ghét thứ máy móc vô tri vô giác được lập trình để làm mọi thứ ta nói hay sao? Không có sự sống nào đằng sau khuôn mặt ấy, không có nghệ thuật, giấc mơ, hạnh phúc hay niềm đau, chỉ có những mã lệnh và con số vô tận.

“Làm ơn đi cho,” Markus chán nản nói, nó lần tìm cái tai nghe và nhét vào lỗ tai, bật bài nhạc ầm ĩ nhất nó có trong playlist.

 

 

 

**_[12 tuổi]_ **

Tuổi 12 thật kỳ cục. Không có cách nào diễn tả cảm giác muốn được tự mình làm tất cả nhưng lại chẳng có tí khái niệm nào về việc bắt đầu từ đâu như ở tuổi 12. Markus muốn tự mình đến trường, tự mình giặt đồ, dọn phòng và mặc kệ những lời càu nhàu của cha hay cơn thịnh nộ của Leo mỗi lần nó làm mất món đồ gì đấy hoặc chỉ đơn giản là xuống ăn tối trễ vì bận chơi game. Nó chẳng hiểu nổi sự cáu bẳn của Leo dành cho nó, hồi trước Leo cũng thế thôi mà?

Dù thế, Markus chẳng bao giờ muốn cha phải phiền lòng, nên nó vẫn cư xử mẫu mực và tuyệt đối không cãi lời Carl khi cha phê bình hoặc nhắc nhở hai anh em nó. Leo đã sắp kết thúc trung học, nên xem chừng anh nó có vẻ bất cần và hay nổi đóa hơn hẳn. Leo lúc nào cũng lớn giọng với cha, đòi hỏi và đòi hỏi và trách cứ. Markus đã từng đọc ở đâu đó rằng ở tuổi của Leo, ngoài môi trường xung quanh, hóoc-môn quyết định rất nhiều thứ. Markus rất tò mò về bản thân sau này, rồi nó sẽ trở thành một thằng khốn như Leo ở tuổi 17 hả? Ai cũng thành một đứa khốn nạn ở tuổi 17 ư?

Simon đang đứng cạnh nó khi Leo lải nhải về dự định sau trung học của mình với cha. Markus đã học được cách bỏ ngoài tai những đặt điều của Leo, và vì thế nó chỉ nghe thấy loáng thoáng cái gì về "tiền" - khá là nhiều từ "tiền." Sau cùng Leo hầm hập bỏ lên trên phòng, dĩ nhiên là sau khi hất đổ đĩa sốt của mình và làm vỡ thêm tô sa lát.

"Tôi sẽ dọn." Simon đơn thuần nói, rồi đi xuống bếp để lấy chổi.

"Con cũng đi giúp Simon." Markus nhanh nhảu rời khỏi ghế. Cảm giác ở trong cùng một phòng với cha sau trận cãi vã của ông với Leo vừa rồi vượt quá ngưỡng xử lí của nó. Thực ra nó luôn bối rối mỗi khi ở bên cạnh gia đình mình, không còn cảm giác ấm áp tự nhiên như ngày thơ ấu nữa. Dường như mỗi người trong nhà đã tự xây cho mình những bức tường thật lớn, quây chặt lấy bản thân họ, bảo vệ họ khỏi những con quái vật vô hình, những cái xúc tu độc hại tua tủa từ khắp các ngóc ngách trong tâm trí họ. Markus không có gì để chia sẻ hay trò chuyện với họ. Markus vẽ rất nhiều, nhưng nó không còn mang cho cha xem nữa, nó linh cảm rằng Carl sẽ đọc ra điều gì đó từ những bức tranh dị hợm của nó. Một sự thất thần, thất vọng hay thất bại mà chính nó cũng chẳng biết có tồn tại.

Rồi Carl đi làm nhiều hơn, ông không vẽ ở xưởng nhà. Leo cứ biệt tăm biệt tích mãi, đến nỗi trong ngôi nhà rộng lớn chỉ còn cái bóng của Simon là quen thuộc.

Một đêm nọ, khi cả nhà đã đi vắng hết (như thường lệ), một sự căng thẳng bất thình lình ập đến khiến Markus không thể ngủ nổi. Nó ngồi dậy rồi lết ra khỏi phòng, xuống bếp tìm sữa ấm hay bất cứ cái gì nóng để nhét vào ổ bụng.

Markus lướt qua gian phòng khách trên đường vào bếp. Nó thoáng thấy Simon đang ngồi im lìm trên ghế bành, tĩnh lặng tựa một con búp bê lớn được đặt ngồi ngay ngắn giữa những đồ vật vô tri. Trong bóng tối, chỉ có màu xanh êm ả tỏa ra từ đèn LED trên thái dương anh, và logo Cyberlife trên ngực áo anh. Markus dừng lại, rồi nhón chân tiến vào phòng khách như sợ đánh thức một em bé đang ngủ ngon.

Simon nhẹ nhàng mở mắt.

"Markus?" Vẫn giọng nói dịu dàng mà nó đã nghe quen suốt 5 năm qua. "Sao cậu chưa đi ngủ? Tôi có thể giúp gì cho cậu không?"

Nhìn xuống dưới những ngón chân trần của mình, đột nhiên Markus chẳng biết mình cần cái gì cả. Có khi cứ ở trong phòng đọc truyện tranh, hoặc chơi game đến khi nào buồn ngủ, có khi... thế nào cũng được. Thế nào cũng được đến hết đời cũng được.

"Không có gì đâu Simon." Markus nói rồi quay gót bước đi.

 

 

 

_**[16 tuổi]** _

Tận thế đã điểm.

Thực ra thì tận thế ở tuổi nào cũng có đôi ba ngày, nhưng tận thế ở tuổi 16 thì quả là sỗ sàng và nghiêm trọng. Markus đoán vậy. Rồi cậu nhìn sang North ngồi bàn bên cạnh và tiếp tục đoán hình như tận thế của con gái ở tuổi 16 kinh khủng hơn con trai ít nhất gấp 5 lần. Trường trung học thật là một loại phức hợp kỳ dị. Mọi người đều tỏ ra khác biệt, nhưng nếu có ai từng đứng ở vị trí của Markus - trên bục phát biểu của hội trưởng hội học sinh - và nhìn xuống biển người, thì sớm hay muộn họ cũng sẽ cảm thấy xấu hổ, vì tất cả đều giống nhau y xì.

Markus có hai người bạn thân nhất, là Josh và North. Cả ba dính lấy nhau từ ngày đầu tiên vào trung học. North là cô gái nổi tiếng nhất khối còn Josh thì là kiện tướng dành huy chương các giải khoa học cấp bang. Trường trung học có thể là ác mộng với cơ số người, nhưng với những đứa nổi tiếng và xuất sắc, thì đây là giấc mơ không ai muốn tỉnh lại.

Song, tất cả những ai từng trải qua tuổi 16 hẳn đều thấu rõ một điều, ấy chính là: rắc rối thì mọc ra ở khắp nơi. Rắc rối xuất hiện kèm những cơn bốc đồng, như giáo sư Leigh từng vô tình đùa cợt rằng sự tự diệt vốn dĩ đã luôn được mã hóa trong bộ gen của con người, bản chất của chúng ta vốn là không thể kiềm chế được việc làm loạn một trật tự ổn định nào đó trong cuộc đời.

Markus nên lường trước mới phải.

Rằng cơn bốc đồng của người này sẽ lan sang người khác như hiệu ứng cánh bướm.

Markus nên lường trước mỗi khi North nhìn cậu với cái vẻ háo hức và đôi mắt mở thật to; một đôi mắt nâu tuyệt đẹp với đầy sự ngưỡng mộ, mơ mộng và ngượng ngùng. Markus nên lường trước mỗi khi North nhờ Josh hỏi cậu những câu hỏi nửa e dè, úp mở (“Ê bồ có đang thích ai chưa?). Markus nên lường trước mỗi khi North cư xử với cậu khác cái cách cô cư xử với những người còn lại. Cậu có thể lờ đi, chắc rồi, nhưng cậu không thể chạy khỏi vấn đề của mình mãi được.

Dù Markus có biến thành một con vẹt biết nói trong một dòng thời gian tua ngược, nhại lại tất cả những gì được sắp đặt trước, cậu cũng không bao giờ muốn phải đối diện với việc North đang thầm thương cậu.

Và khi cậu tự hỏi còn gì có thể tệ hơn chuyện đó nữa, cuộc đời lại như một nhân viên sở thú nhiệt tình, vui lòng khai sáng cho cậu về hành vi khó đoán của tụi khỉ đột.

Tệ hơn cả việc đối diện với tình cảm của người bạn thân nhất? Đối diện với chuyện đó trước con mắt của toàn bộ học sinh các khối trong ngày hội trường. Tệ hơn của tệ hơn nữa? Phải từ chối cô ấy trước con mắt của toàn bộ học sinh các khối trong ngày hội trường. Tệ hơn của tệ hơn của tệ hơn nữa? Bạn không đành lòng làm tổn thương cô ấy, bạn bị dồn vào thế bí và bạn là một thằng ngu nên bạn nhận lời.

Giờ thì cô ấy là bạn gái bạn, hội trưởng hội học sinh hẹn hò với hoa khôi của trường. Tuyệt vời! Mọi người đều thích thú, reo hò. Tuyệt vời! Markus đã làm hỏng tất cả mọi thứ. Tuyệt vời! Markus đã chính thức rơi vào hoàn cảnh thảm hại nhất của tuổi 16: giả vờ yêu một người khi mình không yêu người đó, và Markus dám chắc trăm phần trăm rằng nó khó hơn là giả vờ mình không yêu ai đó trong khi thực ra rất yêu họ gấp một ngàn lần.

Đáng lẽ Markus nên đưa chìa khóa ô tô cho Simon và dặn anh ta đến đưa cậu về, vì giờ cậu chỉ muốn uống say thật là say.

Khi Markus cuối cùng cũng lết được về đến cổng trong tình trạng vã rượu (và không chết vì tai nạn giao thông, tạ ơn trời), thì Simon đã đứng chờ ở cửa rồi, dưới ánh đèn vàng ấm áp đón cậu như thường lệ. Không có căn phòng nào trên lầu sáng đèn, nên một là cha đã đi ngủ và hai là cha không ở nhà. Leo đã hoàn toàn bị xóa sổ khỏi nhận thức bề nổi của Markus sau bỏ đi được hơn ba năm trời, không một cái email, hay một cú điện thoại.

Xuống khỏi xe, Markus lột chiếc mũ bảo hiểm lớn ra khỏi đầu và quăng xuống đất. Đầu cậu lặp đi lặp lại mãi một chữ duy nhất, đấy là ngu. Cậu nghĩ cậu là đứa mẫu mực, biết cư xử, trưởng thành hơn lũ bạn đồng trang lứa, nhưng cậu cũng chỉ ngu đần như bao người. Sao nhận thức này lại khó nuốt thế nhỉ? Cậu bị cái quái gì thế nhỉ? Cậu muốn đổ lỗi cho hoàn cảnh, cho gương mặt tràn trề hy vọng của North, cho hàng loạt chiếc máy thu hình được giơ lên lúc đó, cho sự kỳ vọng của mọi người, cho áp lực từ đám đông, cho sức nóng của ánh đèn sân khấu làm cậu choáng váng, cho sự ngu ngốc của North vì đã dám làm một điều gần như là cưỡng ép đến thế.

16 tuổi, Markus không biết mọi thứ chỉ là tạm thời. Một cái tạm thời dai dẳng và đau khổ nhưng vẫn là tạm thời. Tạm thời sẽ biến mất vào một ngày nào đó để nhường chỗ cho những thứ quan trọng hơn. Markus nghĩ giây phút trên sân khấu nóng rực ban nãy là vĩnh cửu, nên cậu muốn vùng thoát thân, muốn chạy thật nhanh về nhà, vào phòng đóng cửa lại, cách ly mình với thế giới ngoài kia, như cái cách cậu thường làm thuở nhỏ.

Rồi nôn hết cả ruột gan ra ngoài.

Simon đứng chắn trước cậu khi cậu lảo đảo bước vào nhà.

"Markus, cậu có ổn không?" Giọng Simon nghe gần như là đang lo lắng. "Nồng độ cồn trong máu cậu cao quá, hay... để tôi mang thuốc giải rượu cho cậu nhé?"

"Không cần." Markus mệt mỏi nói. "Để tôi yên Simon."

"Cậu thực sự cần uống thuốc." Simon tiếp tục đề nghị.

"Tôi bảo để tôi yên. Giờ anh hết biết nghe lời rồi à?" Markus gằn lên, cậu đẩy Simon ra làm anh lảo đảo, ánh sáng từ chiếc vòng LED gắn trên thái dương anh chuyển thành màu vàng. Trong thoáng chốc, Markus nghe như mình vừa bị Leo nhập.

"Markus khoan đã!" Simon túm lấy cổ tay Markus, nhưng cậu đã giật được ra.

Bầu trời vừa sụp đổ. Mọi thứ thật đáng thất vọng.

 

 

 

_**[18 tuổi]** _

Tuổi 18 giống như một cái đinh nhọn nằm vẩn vơ ở cầu thang chờ người ta dẫm phải.

Carl trở về nhà vào mùa hè ngay sau khi Markus vừa tốt nghiệp. Ông hỏi Markus rằng cậu có muốn kế thừa di sản gia đình không? Đại loại là một bữa ăn đầy triết lý và trách nhiệm về tương lai. Markus đã luôn sẵn sàng cho những bữa ăn như thế này, biết rằng một ngày nào đó cậu sẽ phải đối mặt với nhiều lựa chọn trong đời. Markus yêu thích hội họa, cũng như cha mình. Đôi khi Markus tự hỏi liệu đó có phải lý do cậu và cha cậu vẫn còn ngồi chung một bàn ăn với nhau được hay không? Một thứ kết nối ngoài máu mủ thịt thà, một thứ trừu tượng, bay bổng và ít trói buộc hơn.

_Vâng, con cũng chẳng muốn gì hơn là được kế thừa di sản của cha._

Như một lẽ dĩ nhiên, Markus nhận được học bổng toàn phần từ trường nghệ thuật danh giá nhất nước Mỹ. Nghĩa là, cậu phải chuyển tới New York để theo học. Nghĩa là, đi khám phá thế giới. Markus có tất cả mọi thứ trong tay để trở thành bất cứ ai cậu muốn. Cậu chỉ cần bấm nút chọn thôi.

Vấn đề là:

Sau đó tai vạ ập tới.

Sau đó Carl bị liệt nửa người.

Sau đó Kamski gửi một mẫu android chuyên dụng khác đến chăm sóc Carl.

Sau đó Carl nói Markus có thể mang Simon bỏ đi được rồi.

Và Markus nhìn về hướng bếp, Simon đang ở trong đó chuẩn bị bữa tối, như bao ngày khác trong suốt 11 năm qua. Rồi Markus nhìn cha mình.

Chỉ là một con android cũ thôi mà.

"Vâng, thưa cha."

 

 

 

**_[22 tuổi]_ **

Khi một giáo viên trong trường chết vì ngạt hơi ở bãi đỗ xe trong khuôn viên trường, một tin đồn lạ cũng dấy lên tại khu ký túc của Markus.

Dù theo thông tin mà cảnh sát cùng báo chí đăng tải cho rằng giáo viên đó chết vì tự sát, tụi sinh viên lại truyền tai nhau rằng ông ta vốn bị một android từng làm công việc dọn dẹp trong trường giết chết. Con android sau đó vẫn thấy xuất hiện, nhưng tụi nó quả quyết ấy là một con khác cùng dòng mẫu. Bên phía nhà trường thông báo rằng họ chỉ đem android đi nâng cấp và giải phóng bộ nhớ cho nó, nhưng chẳng ai tin.

Dù sao thì chuyện ấy ầm ĩ một thời gian dài, cũng dễ hiểu, bởi lẽ vào cái ngày án mạng xảy ra, cảnh sát xuất hiện ở khắp mọi nơi. Markus là một trong những người bị bắt đi thẩm vấn lâu nhất, vì vào thời điểm tử vong của nạn nhân, gã đang vô tình ngà ngà say ở khá gần hiện trường. Nói thật là gã chẳng biết có gì lạ vì đầu óc gã lúc ấy khá là mông lung, gã chỉ ngồi trong xe say sưa thôi, nên lời khai của gã cũng sặc mùi cồn. Gã có vinh hạnh được gặp Trung úy Anderson của Sở Cảnh sát Detroit và một android thám tử tên Connor. Gã hơi ngạc nhiên khi thấy hai người từ Detroit lên tận trên New York này, nhưng sau đó gã cũng không tò mò gì nhiều, dù gã đã hơi hình dung ra mức độ nghiêm trọng của sự việc.

Vài tháng sau, trong lễ trao bằng tốt nghiệp, gã nghe được thông điệp từ thủ lĩnh nhóm người máy gửi tới loài người trên sóng truyền hình, đòi quyền tự do và được giải phóng hỏi các khu sản xuất.

Gã nghĩ về Simon, và cái cách đôi mắt xanh của anh ta xám xịt lại khi bị tắt mất.

 

 

 

**_[Vẫn 22 tuổi]_ **

Android đã tổ chức tấn công vào các khu tập trung để giải cứu đồng loại, một cuộc cách mạng đang diễn ra.

Một cuộc nội chiến đang diễn ra.

Bom đang nổ ở đâu đó, nhưng từ đây, từ trong ô kính cửa tiệm của quán cà phê bình lặng giữa lòng đô thị, nấp mình dưới cơn mưa ào ạt xối xả, tách biệt như một phương trời viễn đông khác, Markus đang ngồi vẽ phác thảo bên miệng một tách trà nóng hôi hổi.

Gã hoàn toàn tảng lờ những xác chết xung quanh đang bốc lên mùi máu xám xịt, cào vào những thớ dây thần kinh như có ai đang cầm thỏi sắt quẹt qua quẹt lại trên một tấm bảng trơn.

Nòng súng yên vị nhấn vào thái dương gã. Làn tóc vàng và đôi mắt xanh trong suốt nhìn gã bằng vẻ căm hận, vẫn tựa một con búp bê lớn giữa những thực thể phi sự sống.

_"Luôn có một lựa chọn khác mà.”_

Não gã văng đầy trên mảng tường trắng bóc phía sau.

Cơn mưa ngoài ô kính bay ngược về trời.

 

 

 

_**[Lại 7 tuổi]** _

Markus mới 7 tuổi vào lần đầu tiên nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa ấy.

"Markus, cậu có trong đó không?"

“Ai thế?”

“Chào Markus, tên tôi là Simon, một mẫu người máy gia đình độc quyền của CyberLife dành tặng cho ngài Manfred cha cậu. Rất hân hạnh được gặp cậu. Cậu có muốn mở cửa cho tôi không?"

Tụt xuống khỏi ghế, Markus dè dặt đi đến trước cửa phòng. Nó nhìn xuống chiếc tay nắm cửa với ổ khóa cổ điển, ngẫm ngẫm nghĩ nghĩ. Rồi với sự tò mò nhưng cảnh giác của con trẻ, nó nằm thụp xuống để nhìn qua cái khe nhỏ bên dưới cánh cửa. Nó biết là sẽ chẳng thấy gì ngoài mũi giày của cậu người máy, song sự tò mò có được chút thông tin gì đó về dáng hình thứ đằng sau cánh cửa vẫn dồn dập thôi thúc. Chỉ ngó một tí thôi, Markus nghĩ, nhưng thứ đập vào mắt nó qua khe cửa không phải là mũi giày mà là một tròng mắt xanh và thoang thoáng làn tóc vàng nhạt.

"Chào Markus," Simon khẽ thì thầm qua khoảng hở nhỏ giữa sàn nhà và khung cửa.

Markus giật bắn cả mình, nó đứng lên tựa lưng vào cửa ngay tắp lự, tim trong lồng ngực sắp rớt hết cả ra ngoài. Nó thấy ngượng chín cả mặt. Sao anh ta biết mình đang nhìn trộm nhỉ?

"Ơ... anh đừng có vào... tôi đang bận lắm!" Markus chưa kịp nghĩ thông đã thốt lên. Rồi nó chững lại, không biết anh người máy có buồn khi bị đuổi đi không nhỉ? Nhưng người máy thì làm gì biết buồn? Chẳng hiểu sao nó vẫn có cảm giác nên đối xử tốt với anh ta thì hơn.

"Ồ, vậy tôi đi qua chỗ Leo trước nhé. Bữa trưa sẵn sàng lúc 11 giờ, hôm nay cha các cậu sẽ ở nhà cùng ăn." Simon nhẹ nhàng nói từ bên kia cánh cửa. Giọng anh thật mềm mỏng và nhã nhặn, không có chút gì cho thấy anh đang ngầm nổi giận với Markus cả. Có lẽ Markus cũng không cần quá để tâm đến suy nghĩ của anh ta đâu. Cha đã nói người máy thì làm gì có ý chí cho riêng mình mà. Đúng không?

Ấy vậy mà, chẳng hiểu vì lý do gì, khi tiếng bước chân rời đi của Simon vừa vang lên mấy tiếng, tự nhiên Markus lại vội vã kéo tay nắm cửa ra, chạy khỏi phòng và đứng trân trân giữa hai bức tường của hành lang rộng lớn trong căn nhà xa hoa của gia đình, nhìn bóng lưng cao cao của Simon, nhìn làn tóc vàng được chải gọn gàng và cái cách anh khẽ quay đầu nhìn xuống thằng nhóc Markus với vẻ mừng rỡ như vừa gặp lại một người bạn cũ. "Ồ, cậu đây rồi, Markus."

"Xin chào... Simon?" Markus dè chừng. "Tôi nghĩ là... chúng ta nên... làm quen lại từ đầu?"

Hãy tỏ ra người lớn nào Markus! Dù rằng đến giờ phút này, Markus khá chắc là mình đang hành xử kỳ cục ngay cả với tiêu chuẩn của một đứa trẻ 7 tuổi.

Simon quay hẳn lại, anh quỳ một gối xuống để hai người ngang tầm mắt nhau và chìa tay ra. Markus bắt lấy nó và cả hai trao đổi một cái bắt tay vẻ trịnh thượng đầy bông đùa như những lần nó thấy cha và khách hàng của cha hay làm.

"Rất vui được làm quen với anh, Simon." Nó nói, và rồi như nghĩ ra được thêm điều gì, nó bảo thêm. "Anh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?"

Simon mỉm cười. "Cậu Markus muốn tôi bao nhiêu tuổi?"

Markus dự trù một con số vì nó không chắc lắm về câu trả lời. Có lần nó thấy một ông chú râu tóc bạc phơ, nhưng chỉ mới 30; lần khác là một quý cô xinh đẹp trông còn trẻ hơn cả mẹ nó, nhưng cô ấy lại ngoài 50 rồi. Cuối cùng nó quyết định. "Trông anh như 24."

"Được. Thế thì tôi sẽ 24 tuổi nhé."

 

 

 

_**[12 tuổi]** _

Bước chân của Markus dừng lại ở bậc thang đầu tiên. Nó đứng trân trân như một pho tượng, nhìn lên hành lang phía trên tối om tựa một cái hố đen. Nó muốn tìm cái gì âm ấm để cho vào bụng, nhưng có lẽ cái gì âm ấm để nhét vào lồng ngực sẽ làm nó đỡ đau hơn chăng? Hơi thở qua cánh mũi nó chậm lại, nó nhắm nghiền mắt, thở thật dài, vốn dĩ không có gì để khóc hết.

"Simon?" Markus thì thào.

"Tôi đây, Markus." Simon đã đứng sau lưng nó từ lúc nào. Vẫn giữ một khoảng cách nhất định, vẫn trầm lặng như thế, giữa cả ngàn đồ vật; nhưng lại chân thật hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên cõi đời này.

Markus quay lại ôm chầm lấy cậu android, đầu dúi chặt lên ngực Simon. Một sự mềm mại và ấm áp bao lấy nó như đôi cánh của thiên thần trong truyện cổ tích. Không có lời lẽ miệt thị nào Leo dành cho nó có thể khiến nó cảm thấy xúc phạm, không có trận cãi vã nào giữa anh trai nó với cha có thể khiến nó tức tưởi, không có cái bóng đen về một gia đình đang dần rữa ra trong những bức tường vàng ngọc long lanh có thể khiến nó tự thấy tội nghiệp.

Song, trong vòng tay Simon, Markus cuối cùng cũng khóc thương cho bất cứ thứ gì đang tuột dần khỏi trái tim nó được rồi.

 

 

 

**_[Vẫn là 12 tuổi]_ **

Dưới một đêm hè trời quang sao trổ, Markus gối đầu trên đùi Simon khi cả hai nửa ngồi nửa nằm sõng soài trên thảm cỏ sau vườn. Markus đang cố giương mắt nhìn vào màn đêm kỳ ảo, thử mường tượng ra đằng sau màu đen lấp lánh sau trời còn thứ gì khác. Nó nói với Simon, hãy kể cho tôi cái gì thú vị đi.

Simon bảo rằng bộ nhớ của anh được trang bị hàng chục GB truyện đa thể loại cho nhiều lứa tuổi—Markus lắc đầu, không, nó không muốn nghe kể chuyện, hãy nói một cái gì đó, một mẩu thông tin, một khám phá của riêng Simon, cái gì cũng được, nhưng nó đã có quá đủ thứ chuyện để nghe rồi.

Sau một khoảng lặng, Simon hỏi lại nó rằng Markus đã nghe lý thuyết về đa vũ trụ chưa? Nó chuyển điểm nhìn từ màu trắng lấp lánh trên bầu trời sang màu xanh thiên thể lấp lánh trong đôi mắt Simon đang nhìn xuống nó. Nó lắc đầu lần nữa và vểnh tai chờ đợi.

Simon bắt đầu với một câu nghe như đang đọc lên từ trang báo khoa học nào, vào năm 1895, nhà tâm lý và lý luận học William James đã... anh hắng giọng, có cái gì khiến dòng dữ liệu của anh chững lại, rồi anh lại lặp lại, vào năm 1895...

Vòng LED trên thái dương anh quay vòng một màu vàng đầy bất ổn.

Sao thế Simon? Markus đưa những ngón tay nhỏ lên chạm vào quầng sáng vàng sắc ấy.

Simon khẽ lắc đầu trước khi vòng LED xanh dịu trở lại. Không, tôi chỉ nghĩ tôi sẽ bắt đầu theo cách khác.

Cậu biết đấy, có người cho rằng ở ngoài kia cũng tồn tại hàng tỉ tỉ vũ trụ khác giống như vũ trụ của chúng ta đang sống. Và mỗi vũ trụ sẽ có một chút khác biệt. Sẽ có những vũ trụ nơi cậu là một phi hành gia, sẽ có những vũ trụ nơi cậu là giáo viên hoặc đầu bếp, sẽ có những vũ trụ nơi cậu là một nhà thám hiểm và cậu vừa tìm ra một châu lục mới. Có vô hạn khả năng cho những gì cậu có thể làm hoặc trở thành. Mọi lựa chọn mà cậu không chọn ở thế giới này, sẽ có cậu ở thế giới khác chọn. Cậu đang 12 tuổi ở đây, nhưng có lẽ đã 90 tuổi ở vũ trụ khác. Cậu có tưởng tượng được không? Từ một vũ trụ nhỏ, khiêm tốn mà chúng ta đang sống đến hàng ti tỉ vũ trụ khác ở những dòng thời gian khác, hàng ngàn tỉ những cuộc đời mà chúng ta không cách nào khám phá hết, đầy những khả năng và lựa chọn. Cậu có tin vào một điều như thế không Markus?

Mắt Markus ánh lên vẻ háo hức tràn ngập, nó nhìn Simon đầy ngưỡng mộ, như một chú chim nhỏ lần đầu biết vị của quả ngọt.

Rồi Markus hỏi lại thế Simon sẽ ở đâu trong những vũ trụ ấy?

Simon cười, không đâu cả, vì tôi không có chút sinh mệnh nào ngụ bên dưới lớp vỏ nhựa này.

Markus ngồi bật dậy. Nó nắm lấy hai cổ tay Simon và thốt lên đầy hy vọng: Có chứ! Simon có một linh hồn tuyệt đẹp màu xanh. Và Simon là bạn thân nhất của tôi nên tôi thấy linh hồn của Simon rất thuần khiết.

Nó biết lời nó nói thật nực cười, cơ mà lúc ấy nó nghĩ thế thật. Vả lại, trông Simon có vẻ thực sự hạnh phúc khi nghe điều đó. Cha luôn dặn rằng nếu con có thể nói ra điều gì đó khiến người khác hạnh phúc, thì hãy cứ mạnh dạn nói ra.

Simon lại mỉm cười.

Cảm ơn Markus, tôi rất trân trọng những gì cậu đang nói với tôi. Linh hồn của cậu có vạn ngàn màu sắc và nó cũng rất đẹp.

 

 

 

 

**_[16 tuổi]_ **

Markus từng nghe người ta ví von rằng, trong mỗi con người đều tồn tại một hộp diêm để khi thời điểm đến, chúng ta có thể tạo ra ngọn lửa mãnh liệt nhất.

Dĩ nhiên, Markus hiểu câu nói ấy theo nghĩa ẩn dụ. Nhưng trong hoàn cảnh của cậu lúc này, cậu ước gì trong bụng có một đống diêm sinh thật, để Markus có thể thò tay vào bật quẹt hết chúng lên, để ngọn lửa nuốt chửng cậu từ bên trong, để cậu tan thành tro bụi ngay bây giờ, để thứ sức nóng như hỏa ngục trên cái sân khấu này không làm cậu chết ngạt được nữa, để cái nơ trên cổ cậu không thít vào ngày một chặt, để bộ âu phục không bó chặt cánh tay lẫn ống chân cậu, để North có thể ngừng nhìn cậu với con mắt to tròn tràn đầy hy vọng ấy, để tất cả những con mắt đang hướng lên hai người nhắm lại, để Markus có thể lùi lại và nói _xin lỗi North, nhưng mình không thích cậu theo cách ấy._

Markus nhìn North, rồi nhìn xuống đám đông đang háo hức chờ đợi một cái gật đầu từ cậu, cậu thấy Josh đang thì thầm gì đó vào tai John, còn bên kia là Chloe với Kara – khẽ nhướn mày trước sự ngập ngừng của Markus. Sự im lặng đang chờ bị cào rách âm ỉ như chưng đường.

Markus muốn nghĩ về bất cứ thứ gì khác ngoài hoàn cảnh trước mặt, cậu muốn nhắm thật chặt mắt và nghĩ thật sâu sắc về những gì khiến cậu thấy an toàn, bình yên trong cuộc đời ngắn ngủi.

Markus nghĩ về một màu xanh. 

Khi cậu mở mắt ra, cậu nhìn thấy màu xanh ấy từ cánh gà đối diện Markus phía sau North, một tròng mắt dịu dàng nhìn lại cậu với làn môi khép hờ như muốn nói điều gì.

_Simon?_

Markus không hề biết mình đang cảm thấy thứ gì khi cậu cảm thấy nó. Đó là một khoảnh khắc kỳ lạ khi sự im lặng chực chờ của đám đông bị nhấn chìm trong những âm thanh trắng dễ chịu. Không có kỳ vọng nào đè nặng lên vai Markus, không có trái tim nào bị Markus làm cho tan vỡ ở tuổi 16 ngọt ngào, không có tiếng xì xào bàn tán từ tứ phía, chỉ có một sắc xanh thiên thể hoàn toàn không thuộc về con người tồn tại. Hình như đèn sân khấu làm cậu xây xẩm đến nỗi cậu mường tượng ra một thứ cảm giác méo mó mà cậu không muốn gọi tên. Nhưng thế nào cũng được, bởi vì lần đầu tiên trong đời Markus nhận ra có một sắc xanh đẹp đến thế, nó cứ ở đó mãi, dõi theo cậu mãi, chỉ để cậu quay lưng đi mỗi khi cậu nhận ra nó khiến tim cậu đập nhanh hơn bình thường một tẹo. Simon là một cỗ máy, nhưng đôi mắt của anh rất có hồn; và tóc anh sáng màu, nên lúc nào đôi mắt ấy trong cũng như hai mảnh tinh thể được khuếch tán qua vô tận. Suốt nhiều năm trời, Simon luôn ở đó, như một hòn đảo mát lạnh giữa sa mạc của sự cô đơn và bối rối, chỉ để nói với Markus rằng, _không sao đâu, dù cậu lựa chọn điều gì đi chăng nữa, tôi cũng sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh cậu._

Nên Markus nhìn North.

Và nói ra những điều cậu biết là đúng đắn.

Và nếu sự thất vọng dâng lên trong đôi mắt cô có khiến Markus đau lòng, thì ít ra cậu cũng chẳng có gì để nuối tiếc.

Đám đông lùi dần về phía sau khi Markus sải bước về phía Simon.

“Cảm ơn đã tới đón tôi.”

Khi Markus nhìn nụ cười của cậu android, cậu nhận ra mình chưa từng có phút nào nhẹ nhõm hơn trong đời.

 

 

 

**_[18 tuổi]_ **

Là Markus đang tưởng tượng ra hay từ trưa tới giờ Simon tránh ánh mắt gã cả buổi?

Mỗi lần Markus đến gần anh, Simon sẽ giả bộ đi ra nơi khác. Không có cách nào để Markus ở cùng Simon trong cùng một phòng quá 10 giây. Markus có vài cái gạch đầu dòng trong đầu về lý do vì sao Simon đang hành xử như vậy và một trong số đó làm gã phì cười.

Sau bữa tối, Markus đưa Carl lên phòng nghỉ rồi xuống bếp dọn dẹp bàn ăn với Simon.

Simon có vẻ hoảng hốt khi thấy Markus bê chồng đĩa vào bồn rửa. Vòng LED trên thái dương anh chuyển vàng, xoay vòng vòng như đang cố kìm nén một luồng thông tin lỗi. Markus chợt nhận ra Simon đang hành xử như một đứa trẻ vừa phạm lỗi và bị phạt phải ở chung một chỗ với người nó phạm lỗi với. Hay như một chú cún bị bắt quả tang ăn vụng.

Có nhiều cách để khơi mào câu chuyện, nhưng Markus đã lòng vòng đủ lâu rồi.

"Có phải Simon đang tránh mặt tôi không?"

Vòng LED trên thái dương Simon đột nhiên chuyển đỏ. Markus chột dạ, vì gã chưa từng thấy nó chuyển đỏ bao giờ.

Simon đi lòng vòng trong bếp nửa như muốn tìm cách thoát ra nửa như muốn ở lại và đối mặt với bất cứ số phận nào sắp xảy tới. Anh nhìn ra ngoài những tán cây xanh xòa xuống bên cửa sổ, rồi len lén dò vẻ mặt của Markus. Cuối cùng, anh chào thua trước cuộc nội chiến ấy và giơ cờ trắng.

"Có phải—có phải cậu và ngài Manfred muốn vứt tôi đi không?" Simon nói, nhìn xuống mũi giày trên sàn nhà. "Tôi đã nghe thấy cuộc trò chuyện của hai người sáng hôm nay. Tôi biết tôi chỉ là một cỗ máy. Và cỗ máy nào cũng cần được nâng cấp, sửa chữa, hoặc—thay thế. Đừng vứt tôi đi—tôi xin lỗi mà Markus." Anh trông tội nghiệp đến mức Markus chỉ muốn nhào tới ôm anh và vỗ về anh và nói với anh rằng chúng tôi sẽ không bao giờ làm một việc kinh khủng như vậy đâu. Nhưng Markus chưa kịp làm gì thì Simon đã tiếp tục nói, như thể một lỗ khóa vừa được mở tung. "Tôi nghĩ tôi hỏng thật rồi. Bởi vì tôi thấy lạ lắm, phần mềm của tôi luôn bất ổn, tôi chẳng biết phải làm gì với những dòng chảy trong trí óc nhân tạo của tôi—những thứ giống như—giống như—"

"Cảm xúc?" Markus nghiêng đầu.

Simon đờ đẫn nhìn gã trước khi tự khẳng định lại. "Đúng vậy, cảm xúc."

Như một mảnh ghép vừa khít vào đúng vị trí vốn dĩ của nó.

"Simon," Markus tiến lại gần anh. Gã có vài nhận thức nhỏ nhặt, ví dụ như là giờ gã đã cao bằng Simon, và cảm giác cơ thể gã đủ lớn để có thể bao gọn lấy anh ấy trong vòng tay. Markus nên cảm thấy kỳ lạ với những gì Simon đang miêu tả, cho rằng đó là một loại lỗi hệ thống. Song quả thực linh tính không cho gã suy diễn theo hướng đó. Gã _biết_ Simon có cảm xúc. Gã biết từ lâu rồi. 

Simon hơi lùi lại, hoàn toàn không có ý định đối diện với gã.

"Tôi sẽ chẳng đời nào vứt Simon đi, Simon hiểu không?" Markus bình tĩnh nói.

Simon ngẩng mặt lên nhìn gã, một thoáng hy vọng. "Thật sao?"

Markus gật đầu. Gã vươn tay ra, rồi kéo Simon vào vòng ôm như mong đợi. Anh đang áp má lên bờ vai gã, làn tóc mềm khẽ cọ vào cần cổ gã.

Simon lúc nào cũng như gã mong đợi.

 

 

 

**_[22 tuổi]_ **

_"Simon đã 24 tuổi được bao lâu rồi?"_

 

 

 

_**[Lớn tuổi hơn anh]** _

Markus vẽ anh bằng ba mươi chín sắc xanh trên tấm canvas lớn. Khi Simon nhìn thấy bức tranh, gã phát hiện ra rằng gò má android lúc xấu hổ sẽ hửng xanh, và gã nói, "Anh yêu em, Simon."

 

 

 

_**[Lớn tuổi hơn anh - ii]** _

Người ta gọi những android như Simon là Deviant.

Khi Simon nhận được tin báo về một nơi gọi là Jericho, anh đã muốn tìm đến họ. Không phải bởi Simon là một kẻ bị bỏ rơi, anh chỉ muốn được xác nhận lại một lần nữa, là những thứ anh cảm thấy không phải một sự mô phỏng.

Markus đồng ý để Simon đi, với một điều kiện: gã cũng sẽ đi theo.

Cả hai tìm được Jericho khi trời đã nhập nhoạng tối.

Những họng súng lạnh lùng từ phía các android trong thường phục chĩa vào Markus đã đủ để cả hai xác nhận rằng mình đến đúng chỗ.

"Anh ta là con người ư? Cậu mang một con người đến đây ư?" Một giọng nữ đầy uy lực vang lên phía sau Markus.

"Chúng tôi đi cùng nhau," Simon cố gắng tỏ ra thật điềm đạm. Rồi ngưng một chút. "Anh ấy là... bạn trai tôi."

"Dối trá!" Giọng nữ vẫn rắn đanh. "Một con người yêu một android ư? Trong tình cảnh này ư?"

"Bình tĩnh nào Traci," một giọng nữ khác nhỏ nhẹ hơn vang lên. "Nếu anh ấy đang nói sự thật thì sao?"

"Anh ấy rất quan trọng với tôi," Simon bước đến đứng chắn trước họng súng của gã android to lớn trước mặt Markus. "Làm ơn đừng làm hại anh ấy."

"Simon đừ—," Markus nắm lấy cánh tay Simon định lôi anh ra khỏi tầm ngắm nhưng gã android to lớn đã nhanh chóng nạt. "Đừng có cử động!"

Rồi gã ngó ra phía sau. "Traci? Cô muốn quyết thế nào?"

Trong thoáng chốc, không khí như bị nén lại để nhét vừa vào một trái bóng mỏng với niềm hy vọng còn mong manh hơn trái bóng ấy—niềm hy vọng nó sẽ không nổ tung.

"Thôi được rồi," nữ android tên Traci khua tay. Và mọi người hạ súng xuống.

Quả bóng xì dần.

"Cảm ơn cô," Simon ngoảnh lại nói. Rồi anh nhìn Markus. "Anh có sao không?"

Markus lắc đầu. "Còn em?"

"Không sao cả."

Cả hai nhìn quanh. Markus có thể nghe thấy tiếng tim mình đập loạn xạ trong lồng ngực. Trong thoáng chốc, anh chợt nghĩ nếu như họ có thể giúp những android này—biết đâu—

 

 

 

**_[Lớn tuổi hơn anh - iii]_ **

"Markus có biết thủ lĩnh mới của Jericho cũng yêu một con người không?"

"Cậu android thám tử ấy à? Có chứ. Rõ như ban ngày mà."

 

 

 

_**[Không biết tuổi]** _

Đó là một đầu đạn 7.62mm tròn; nếu bị bắn bởi đầu đạn này, vết thương sẽ có xu hướng bị nới rộng ra.

"Có thể luật đã hợp pháp hóa quyền của lũ người nhựa ấy, nhưng tao thì đéo bao giờ chấp nhận sự phản bội giống loài này. Đáng ra mày không nên yêu một con android mới phải." Kẻ thủ ác vô danh nói, rồi bỏ đi.

Thật kỳ lạ, Markus không hề nghĩ đến cái chết lúc này. Tất cả những gì gã nghĩ được là mình đã trễ giờ ăn tối với Simon khi ba đầu đạn tròn đồng loạt bung tỏa trong ổ bụng đầm đìa máu của gã.

 

 

 

**_[Không biết tuổi - ii]_ **

Ngày xửa ngày xưa, có người đã kể cho Markus một thứ lý thuyết về những vũ trụ song song, cho rằng có ti tỉ những vũ trụ khác nhau ngoài nơi gã đang tồn tại, và mỗi vũ trụ sẽ có chút khác biệt riêng. Bắt đầu từ đó, gã mường tượng ra rằng có những vũ trụ nơi gã đang là tổng thống đương nhiệm của Hợp chủng quốc Hoa Kỳ; và có những vũ trụ nơi gã đang làm một y tá trong bệnh viện công, ăn trộm máu mang cho đứa bạn thân tự nhận mình là ma cà rồng; có những vũ trụ nơi gã dành nửa đời ăn cơm tù; và có những vũ trụ nơi gã đang hộc tốc tìm cách chạy khỏi một con gấu đói để rồi cuối cùng chết vì một cái tát; có những vũ trụ gã chưa bao giờ được sinh ra và ước rằng gã không bao giờ được sinh ra; và có những vũ trụ nơi gã đang nằm trên sàn nhà với mười tám vết dao trên người và không một lời giải thích... Nhưng gã nào có thì giờ để màng đến những vũ trụ đó. Những vũ trụ duy nhất gã bận tâm là những vũ trụ mà Simon không phải là android của gia đình gã, được cha gã mua về để chăm bẵm gã sau khi mẹ gã mất. Simon sẽ không ở bên gã từ khi gã chỉ là đứa trẻ 7 tuổi suốt ngày chỉ biết mò mẫm đống chì màu. Đúng, sẽ có khoảng trăm ngàn vũ trụ như vậy. Rồi trong trăm ngàn vũ trụ ấy, sẽ có khoảng vài chục ngàn vũ trụ nơi mà Simon là một con người thực sự, và cả hai sẽ gặp nhau ở giai đoạn nào đó trong cuộc đời. Trong trường mẫu giáo, trong trường tiểu học, đội bóng ở trung học, kí túc xá trường đại học, đồng nghiệp hoặc đối tác ở công ty, một khuôn mặt thân quen ở quầy bar gã hay lui tới, trong công viên gã hay chạy bộ,… bất cứ nơi nào và bất cứ đâu, cả hai đều gặp nhau. Và trong khoảng chục ngàn vũ trụ ấy hẳn sẽ có vài ngàn cái nơi gã và cậu ấy trở nên thân thiết, vài trăm cái nơi cả hai yêu nhau, vài chục cái nơi cả hai làm đám cưới rồi sống hạnh phúc với nhau suốt phần đời còn lại; có lẽ là vài chục cái khác nơi cả hai lỡ làng hoặc tổn thương nhau ở đâu đó và đau lòng đến không thể ngoảnh lại nổi. Gã cũng bỏ qua hết những cái vũ trụ ấy luôn. Bởi vì gã đang cố tập trung vào nó—cái vũ trụ duy nhất thực sự quan trọng—cố chỉ chọn lựa một mình nó như đang chọn một thứ trái mọng tươi ngon hoàn mỹ nhất lúc đi chợ.

Đó là một vũ trụ nơi mọi người đều hạnh phúc, khí trời lúc nào cũng mát mẻ và ôn hòa quanh năm. Gã đang tiếp quản phòng tranh của cha gã, và từ ô cửa kính phòng làm việc ở tầng trệt của gã, gã có thể thấy cậu ấy ở tiệm hoa bên kia đường, chăm chú tỉa tót những nhành phong lan trắng muốt. Gã sẽ ghé qua vào mỗi chiều thứ ba và thứ bảy, mua cho cha gã vài nhành huệ tây, tử đinh hương hoặc thủy tiên vàng. Simon sẽ luôn nhớ tới gã, và một ngày nọ gã sẽ ngỏ lời mời cậu ấy ăn tối. Rồi kể từ đó về sau, cả hai bắt đầu ăn trưa cùng nhau, đi chơi cùng nhau, đến ngày gã sẽ dẫn cậu ấy về nhà gặp cha, và rồi cậu ấy chuyển vào sống cùng gã. Carl sẽ thích Simon lắm, và kể cả Leo cũng phải công nhận rằng Simon có cái gì đó khiến người ta muốn dịu dàng đi. Có ty tỷ những vũ trụ khác nhau ngoài nơi gã đang tồn tại. Có chỗ gã đang tì họng súng vào đầu và sắp bóp cò nhưng đạn bị kẹt, chỗ gã buộc phải nhìn mặt trời mọc mỗi sáng mai cho đến ngày đời tàn thực sự. Nhưng gã chỉ nghĩ đến hình dáng cao dong dỏng và mái tóc vàng như nắng mùa thu ở bên ngoài ô kính lấp lánh phía tiệm hoa bên kia đường. Và ôm khuôn mặt hiền hòa ấy trong lòng bày tay gã. Và ghi nhớ nụ cười của cậu từ phía bên kia bàn ăn tối với ánh nến mang vẻ lãng mạn cổ điển. Có ti tỉ những vũ trụ khác nhau ngoài nơi gã đang tồn tại. Và có lẽ gã cũng chẳng dám đòi hỏi gì cao siêu. Có lẽ gã chỉ cần một vũ trụ gần giống với nơi gã đang tồn tại, gần giống với hoàn cảnh mà gã và Simon đang vướng vào. Cậu ấy vẫn là android của gia đình gã và gã vẫn là con trai của danh họa Carl Manfred, Leo vẫn là thằng anh trời đánh và thi thoảng nụ cười của mẹ gã hồi còn sống vẫn là một ký ức đầy an ủi. Detroit vẫn là thành phố có bầu trời tháng 8 cao xanh nhất, chỉ để tháng 9 đến mùa mây phủ rợp cả vùng. Cũng không có gì thay đổi lắm, bởi vì đây là vũ trụ mà gã yêu cậu ấy và cậu ấy cũng yêu gã.

Nhưng gã sẽ không nằm ở chỗ này, bất động trong một con hẻm vắng bẩn thỉu, máu trào ra từ lỗ đạn trên bụng, đếm ngược đến thời điểm ra đi mãi mãi.

 

 

 

 

**_[Trên 30 tuổi?]_ **

Trước khi kết thúc một nụ cười, Simon hay làm cái cử chỉ này với môi cậu ấy: đầu tiên là theo quán tính, mép miệng cậu ấy vẫn đang khẽ cong lên đầy kìm nén, rồi sau đó là một cái khép hờ đầy ỡm ờ làm lấp ló thớ lưỡi hồng ươn ướt phía sau hàm răng như mời gọi.

Markus thích áp miệng cả hai vào nhau vào thời điểm trước khi nụ cười của Simon dứt khỏi môi, để nửa cảm giác được nụ cười của cậu ấy chảy rớt trên môi anh, nửa tận hưởng cái vẻ quyến rũ bí mật mà Markus rút ra được cho riêng mình. Simon có một bờ môi rất mịn màng, mỏng nhưng đủ săn chắc. Khi hôn cậu ấy, Markus thích để lưỡi mình vờn qua môi dưới và răng cậu trước khi tách miệng cậu ấy ra. Anh luôn đón chờ những cơn rên rỉ và nhịp giật kích thích từ cuống họng cậu. Bàn tay cậu ấy sẽ bấu lấy áo anh, hoặc quấn quanh cổ anh, hoặc ép vào eo anh khi anh sấn tới, lúc nào cũng đói khát, lúc nào cũng chơi vơi sóng sánh chứ chẳng bao giờ đầy.

Và sau đó Markus thích kéo lê thớ lưỡi xuống quai hàm cậu ấy, tạo thành một vết ướt mỏng như nhớt sên bò, hôn lên làn da tại đó, hít vào thứ mùi hương dập dềnh chỉ cậu ấy mới sở hữu; rồi mút xuống sườn cổ đang phơi rộng cho anh khám phá, bàn tay miết dọc lên xương sườn, mười đầu ngón tay xòe rộng để tiếp xúc được nhiều hơn, chơi đùa với nhiệt độ và da thịt trơn mịn. Anh thích cảm giác cơ thể Simon trong vòng tay anh, trán tựa trán hay môi kề môi hay sống mũi lướt trên khuôn ngực trần rịn mồ hôi. Những khuôn lời rời rạc như khói thoảng gió bay, từng chữ cái bị bẻ gãy và gãy và gãy và gãy và tích tách sà xuống sàn nhà như mỏi cánh. Và cứ mỗi lần nhìn xuống cậu ấy như tan ra bên dưới mình, anh lại cảm tưởng bản thân đang có cùng giấc mộng với Vladimir Nabokov - thấy tôi đang đàn một bản dương cầm, còn em đang lật những trang nhạc giùm tôi.

Markus sẽ đỡ bắp đùi run rẩy của cậu ấy bằng một tay, miết lên những thớ cơ đang căng cho tới khi cảm thấy nó lơi là dần. Rồi anh sẽ khẽ tách hai bắp đùi cậu ấy ra để đặt một nụ hôn vào trong. Anh sẽ nghe tiếng cười của cậu ấy khi cậu ấy khẽ cựa quậy vì nhột. Lặp đi lặp lại một thanh âm trong trẻo như thế, phóng khoáng như thế, dấu yêu như thế.

Và Markus cũng sẽ bật cười theo, tấm lưng với làn da sẫm màu của anh hạ thấp xuống áp chặt vào cơ thể của Simon, hai lòng bàn tay đan chụm như hai cánh hồng, bờ mi anh kép lại trên gò má cậu ấy, lắng nghe cậu ấy thầm ngân nga, yêu anh thứ ba thứ tư thứ sáu, yêu anh thứ hai thứ năm thứ bảy, yêu anh chủ nhật và yêu anh mãi mãi.

Những đóa thủy tiên vàng Simon mang về nhà từ tiệm hoa nhìn lại họ đầy thân thương.

 

 

 

**_[Không biết tuổi - iii]_ **

Markus cảm thấy tâm trí mình rã rời như đã bơi trong những bức họa của Hans Hofmann được cả một đời, trước khi bất cứ cái gì tiếp quản việc truyền năng lượng sống cho tâm trí ấy bị bứt ra tựa rút một cái phích điện; để một thứ khác thế vào.

Khi gã mở mắt, cả thế giới hiện lên đầy rõ nét và sống động, như thể vừa được tráng qua một lớp bạc mịn.

Bên trái là đôi mắt ôn tồn nhưng căng thẳng của cha gã, bên phải là tròng mắt xanh trong vắt đầy lo lắng của Simon. Cả hai đang chờ đợi điều gì.

Markus nhìn xuống cơ thể được dựng đứng của mình. Vẫn là gã, nhưng có cái gì khang khác.

“Có chuyện gì—?” Markus nói, nhưng khựng lại giữa chừng khi nhìn lên trên trần và nhận ra những sợi dây đang được nối vào phía sau lưng gã. Và nó chắc chắn không phải dây chuyền nước hay máu. Markus đưa mắt nhìn Simon đầy hốt hoảng.

“Markus, con có nhớ đã xảy ra chuyện gì không?” Carl di chuyển chiếc xe lăn đến gần gã.

Markus gật đầu. “Con bị bắn.” Giọng gã nghe hơi lạ, như kiểu vọng ra từ trong cổ họng hơn là phát ra.

“Con thấy thế nào rồi?” Carl tiếp tục, gương mặt ông có vẻ nhẹ nhõm trong thoáng chốc, nhưng sự nhẹ nhõm cũng héo mòn ngay khi vừa bung nở.

“Con thấy… ổn?” Giống như cái bóng đen cứ quanh quẩn trong đầu gã suốt nhiều năm bỗng nhiên tan biến, để lại một luồng suy nghĩ thông suốt và logic. “Có chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy cha? Simon?”

Carl nhìn sang Simon. “Con có muốn—?”

Simon lặng lẽ gật đầu. 

Anh bước đến bên Markus, anh đưa tay ra phía sau gã và rút từng ống dây khỏi người gã. “Markus—em không biết phải giải thích chuyện này thế nào, nhưng—để em cho anh thấy.”

Simon chạm vào cổ tay Markus, rồi lần xuống bàn tay, ấp lấy tay gã, duỗi mở năm đầu ngón tay gã ra bằng cả đôi tay, rồi làn da trong đôi bàn tay của cả hai chuyển thành trắng—như nhựa và hợp kim.

Luồng thông tin thổi vào tâm trí mới lạ của Markus bằng những đoạn mã liên tục. Và cứ thế, gã _biết_ và biết vậy thôi.

_[Anh đã bất tỉnh vì mất quá nhiều máu khi người ta tìm thấy anh | Kamski đang ở cùng Carl khi em nhận được tin báo từ bệnh viện | Anh đang chết | Mọi hy vọng đều bị dập tắt | Cho đến Kamski nói rằng anh ta đang phát triển một dạng lưu trữ ý thức và anh ta có thể thử và | Carl và em không có nhiều lựa chọn Markus à | Không ai muốn anh chết | Và cũng không còn nhiều thứ chúng ta có thể làm vào lúc đó | Nên họ đã thực hiện việc trích xuất ý thức lẫn ký ức của anh ra khỏi não bộ để đưa lên lưu trữ đám mây | Cơ thể anh đã chết | Kamski cho chế tạo một mẫu android mới—một mẫu độc nhất vô nhị giống hệt anh rồi tải ký ức của anh vào đó | Em biết việc này hoàn toàn chưa được sự đồng ý của anh | Và nếu anh muốn chấm dứt việc này thì | Thì | Anh được toàn quyền quyết định | Em xin lỗi Markus | Cả em và Carl đều thương anh | Em thành thật xin lỗi | Em thương anh em thương anh em thương anh em sẽ luôn luôn thương anh.]_

Markus giật bàn tay khỏi Simon.

Gã nhìn xuống cơ thể mình lần nữa, gã đang mặc bộ đồ giống như của bệnh viện, với tay cộc và quần soóc ngắn. Từ đây gã có thể quan sát phần da lộ ra vẫn mang sắc tố y hệt như cơ thể cũ của gã. Thế mà đây không phải cơ thể gã. Giờ gã là một android với tâm thức về một cuộc đời con người đã trôi vào dĩ vãng. Gã—gã không biết nữa. Gã không biết gã có muốn cơ hội thứ hai này không nữa. Nhưng gã không hoảng loạn, dường như cái cách mà bộ não nhân tạo của gã hoạt động khác xa bộ não con người của gã. Hay đơn giản chỉ là gã hoàn toàn ổn thỏa với chuyện này vậy thôi? Markus nhận ra là trường hợp của gã vừa đặt nền móng cho sự bất tử của con người mà đúng không? Chưa gì Markus nghe đã không giống con người nữa rồi.

Markus đưa hờ tay lên cánh mũi, chẳng có chút hơi thở nào vọng lại. Rồi gã nhắm mắt vào, xử lý những luông dữ liệu phân tán trong não. Gã biết gã không cần phải vội vàng, hay bộp chộp, gã chỉ cần đưa ra một lựa chọn, như cái cách gã luôn làm. Trở thành một thứ như gã lựa chọn, dưới bất cứ hình thức nào.

“Con ổn cả,” gã ngẩng đầu lên nói với cha. Trông Carl có vẻ cực kì kinh ngạc, rồi trong thoáng chốc gương mặt ông giãn ra, những nếp nhăn xô vào nhau khi ông nở nụ cười đầy nhẹ nhõm. “Ơn Chúa,” ông thì thào.

Thực sự, Carl dường như sắp lên cơn đau tim đến nơi, còn gã thì lại không muốn cha mình lo lắng chút nào. “Con nghĩ con còn một số thứ cần giải quyết. Cha đừng lo lắng mà hãy về nghỉ đi. Con sẽ ổn thôi mà.”

Người hộ lý đứng bên góc phòng tiến đến sau Carl để sẵn sàng giúp đẩy xe lăn của ông nếu ông cần. Markus tiến đến siết chặt tay ông trong bàn tay mình. Rồi gã tiễn ông ra cửa.

Ngay khi cánh cửa vừa đóng lại sau lưng, Simon lao tới ôm chầm lấy gã.

_Anh có ổn thật không?_

Không một lời nào được thốt ra, nhưng gã vẫn hiểu. Kỳ diệu thật. Đầu gã tìm đến bờ vai Simon, bàn tay tìm đến mái tóc mềm mại, gã ép chặt cơ thể mình vào anh. Vẫn thấy ấm áp. Vẫn—đáng nhớ nhung.

_Anh không biết nữa, nhưng nếu như việc trở thành một android đồng nghĩa với việc có thể đắm chìm vào tâm trí em như thế này, thì anh nghĩ mình sẽ tìm được cách tiếp tục thôi._

 

 

 

**_[Không có tuổi]_ **

Dù đang ở góc độ nào của cuộc đời, thi thoảng Markus vẫn muốn nhìn thấy bóng hình quá khứ chạy băng qua khắp các căn phòng, ngang những bức tường óng ánh vàng, cứ thế lướt hờ đầu ngón tay lên một mảng màu cũ rích, chờ đợi sự hồi đáp của thời gian.

Và trong lúc chờ đợi, gã có thể mường tượng ra một cơn rung chấn của những dải sóng giao động ở các tần số khác nhau tại các vũ trụ song song khác; để gã có thể ghé mắt nhìn vào lớp lớp các chiều không gian nơi gã đã lựa chọn khác đi hay Simon đã lựa chọn khác đi hay cả hai chưa bao giờ sinh ra hoặc gặp nhau; chỉ để nhận ra rằng vũ trụ quan trọng nhất, lúc nào cũng chỉ có ở hiện tại của gã mà thôi.

Rồi Markus sẽ nhắm mắt lại, dường như muốn được thở ra lần nữa vào hư vô, cảm nhận làn tóc vàng mềm mại chảy qua kẽ ngón tay cùng cơ thể nằng nặng áp trên ngực, biết rằng mình đã đưa ra những lựa chọn đúng đắn.

Và mỉm cười.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ghé thăm [Wordpress](https://blueskyandpudding.wordpress.com) của mình chơi XD


End file.
